Big three family bonding
by coolnerd18
Summary: Join The big three and their children on their 'bonding' vacation to Hershey Park and six flags! What will happen? One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO & HoO!**

~I am awesome~

Percy POV

I was chilling in my cabin until I heard a knock on my cabin door…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" I screamed/yelled.

Thalia came in and took some chips from the bag in my hand.

After she swallowed her food she said, "Chiron wants you, me, and Nico to come to Big house for some big three children event. Oh, and if you're wondering huntr_esses _are her."

Then she just left. I ran and caught up with her. We walked to the big house and I saw Nico leaning on the rail.

"Sup," I said. Nico nodded. We all turned to Chiron who was.. well… standing there?

"Hey Chiron!" Thalia greeted, " So what's up!"

"The Big three decided that they feel bad for you children so they will come down and "Bond"," Chiron said.

We all looked at each other and I asked, "When are they coming? In an hour! Hurry up and pack!"

I nodded and left the big house and went inside cabin #3.

I packed everything I needed, took a shower, and by that time it was 9:10. 20 more minutes.

I started chilling one last time and thought, "_How will this turn out?"_

Nico's POV

I couldn't believe it! 'Bonding'? I see my dad almost _every day_! I packed up and took a shower and by that time it was 9:25. What to do? I left my cabin and decided I visit Percy. I shadow-traveled behind him and yelled, "BOO! MISTER BUNNY IS SCARING YOU!"

Percy jumped up and saw it was me, "Nico! Don't do that! It's not my fault I'm scared of bunnies!"

Someone opened the door and it was….. Thalia. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt and was mumbling, "I'm stuck with boys on this trip."

Percy must've heard too because he said, "We're your family, Thals! Liven up a bit, Cuz!"

I nodded. We just loooove torturing Thalia.

Thalia rooled her eyes and gestured a 'Come on' gesture, "Let's go. It's 9:28."

I looked at the clock and said some _colorful _words.

Let the fun begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO & HoO**

**Thanks for favoriting & reviewing this story! ^.^**

~I am awesome~

Thalia POV

We met our dads next to my pine. It was _really_ awkward. We all went in the van and it was really silent….. too quiet for my taste.

"Soooooo," I said breaking the ice, "Where are we going?"

"I think it was Great wolf Lodge? Or Hershey Park? I forgot!" Poseidon answered.

My dad exclaimed, "Well, Barnacle Beard, you have forgotten that we were letting the kids choose. Remember?"

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "Sorry Drama Queen!"

Percy coughed, "Um, we're choosing the place?"

Percy's dad looked at his son and said, "Yup."

Then it was quiet all over again.

I guess nothing happens much when you put the big three and their children in a van with a a lot of eyeballed surfer looking dude. I guess he can't speak because he has an eyeball on his tongue.

This time Nico broke the silence, "I want to go to Hershey Park."

"No way – Hose! Six flags is where we'll go!" I argued

It was true, though. Who wants to go to Hershey Park when you could be riding Superman? **(A/N I don't mean to offend anyone who likes Hershey Park more than Six flags! I like them both!)**

Percy gave a glare to us both and said, "Why don't we spend half of our time at six flags and the other half at Hershey Park?"

Nico stuck his tongue out at Percy and said, "You are no fun."

Percy smirked evilly, "At least I'm not afraid of rainbows because their too rainbowy!"

Nico glared," I'm not afraid of cute little bunnies. When they look at you they get scared! That's why they made lemonade on your shoe!"

I smiled, "Burn!"

This was the best thing about my cousins. They're fun! The downpart is that they're boys. :(

I looked behind us. Our dads just looked amused.

It was going to be a looooong day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO & HoO**

**Thanks for favoriting & reviewing this story! ^.^**

~I am awesome~

Nico POV

When Hershey Park was in sight Thalia asked, "How long are we staying with you guys?"

My dad chuckled, "A week."

Our reaction? We screamed, "WHAT!"

Poseidon made an I'm-innocent-so-don't-kill-me face and said, "Yup! Why? Are we no fun?"

Percy, being the dumb one, just had to blurt out, "Maybe!"

Yup. We were dead in my opinion, but Poseidon just chuckled and by then we were there.

My ADHD kicked in and I jumped out of the car screaming, "FINALLY!"

It's not easy staying in a car with ADHD and dyslexia for more than one hour!

To feel the goodness I ran in circles. For some reason people were looking at me like I just ate the president. Mortals are weird.

While our dads got us a room we (meaning me, Thalia, and Percy) started insulting each other for fun! Yipee!

Thalia and Percy was on a roll.

"Pinecone face!"

"Kelp head!"

"Lightning girl!"

"Waterboy!"

I watched them like they were in a movie. I sat down and crossed my legs and watched. They were amusing. They finally stopped when Percy had lost the 'insulting game'.

I smiled evilly, "Time for your punishment!"

Percy groaned.

"I found a bunny behind that tree," I said pointing to a random tree. Want me to get it?"

Percy panicked and started running away screaming, "NOOOOOO!"

The big three children were awesome like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO & HoO**

**Thanks for favoriting & reviewing this story! ^.^**

~I am awesome~

Poseidon POV

After my brothers and I got a room we went to get the kids. First we met Percy, who was screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Weird.

When we found the other two right after we saw Percy. They were watching Percy in amusement and Nico was smirking crazily.

Thalia was muttering, "If only owl head was here!"

I guessed owl head was that spawn of brain woman. I really did not approve their relationship, but if Percy is happy then I was happy.

My idiot brother, Hades, had to interrupt, "Hello? Anybody there?"

Nico jumped in surprise and Thalia almost fell on Nico. Ha! Priceless!

Zeus, being the man he is said, "Kids, get the sea spawn and let's go see our room."

I glared. Why does every one call my son Sea Spawn? Oh well! I'll deal with it later.

The two nodded. Thalia willed a lightning bolt to crash in front of Percy and Nico willed a skeleton to hold Percy's foot which made him fall.

I guess my face looked mad because when my two so called "brothers" laughed.

You see? We have a great relationship!

Percy came fuming and looked at me. I understood and smirked. I gave him a cup of water from thin air and got myself one, too.

In three we splashes our cousins/brothers and ran off.

Oh…. What fun!

**I know this is short, but…. Yeah! C u guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I just finished my 11****th**** chapter for my other story: Percy Jackson & Olympians: Facebook… Please R&R for both stories! Eat a lot of turkey and mashed potato!**

~I am awesome~

Zeus POV (**P**oint **O**f **V**iew)

That idiot! I WILL get him back! I looked at my daughter. She was fuming mad! The fish face and his son won't be smiling anymore! I willed the air to dry us leaving corpse breathe and his son STILL soaking wet. Hades glared at me.

I said, "Want to go in daughter?"

She smiled, "Bye Death Breathe!"

With that Thalia and I **(A/N: Woo hoo! Correct grammar!) **went to our rooms. You see, my brothers and I **(A/N: Again!) **bought a room for each child and father.

**(A/N: Hershey Park in PJO world will be a tiny bit different) **When we got there I took out the key and unlocked the door. I scrunched my nose. The room reeked like perfume (from the last person) and the beds were…. Just… you know.

I snapped my fingers and Thalia's face showed awe. The room got bigger and elegant. The beds became king-sized ones and the room smelled like ozone.

Thalia ran to the bed NOT closer to the window and called out, "My bed!"

I chuckled to myself. Her secret was really not-so-secret anymore.

"Go unpack," I ordered, "We will meet the others in 30 minutes!"

She nodded and I too unpacked. I had brought my clothes, bath stuff **(Shaving thingy and etc.), **and me.

I knew this bonding thingy was supposed to be fun, but I knew there will be trouble in Olympus…soon.

I sighed. Not now…. It's time for fun! I smiled. At least I have my 2 brothers to annoy! Thalia looked at me strangely, but kept unpacking **(A/N: Just to tell you their suitcases were in their room! Sorry that I didn't tell you! Don't kill me!)**

This trip will be filled with unexpected turns.

**A/N: How is that? No humor, but hey! I'm not funny and this is supposed to be a regular fanfiction with me writing it!** **I do not own Hershey park! Eat a lot of stuffing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**DogsAreAwesome – Thanks for telling me! I really needed that! I'll try! I'm not the best at grammar and I also have other stories, too, though!**

**Hades's-Daughter – Just keep thinking!**

**Sweetoreo33 – Thanks!**

**Jason8926 – Thanks a lot! I'll try to keep 'cool'ing! Be rad!**

**The comments listed above are from reviews (from the people with accounts) for the so- far chapters!**

~I am awesome~

Hades' PoV

One thing you DON'T do: Annoy Hades and his son. I looked at him and I gave him my super we-will-get-our-revenge face. He smiled evilly and I was glad about it.

I was kind of a loner so I knew Nico would get that trait, but Maria was nice so I didn't worry too much.

_Maria_…

Her name reminded me of her smile, her eyes, and so much more. Nico gave me a look of sympathy, but his brown eyes looked like he knew what I was thinking about. I regained posture and walked a few feet ahead. I made a _come on_ gesture and kept walking. I heard his footsteps running towards me. I smiled. I ran fast to the hotel.

I looked him at the eye and said, "Let my son in if he comes. Tell him it's room 105."

He nodded and I shadow-traveled. I probably shocked him. But hey you can take Zeus' job as drama queen once in a while.

I unlocked the door and just stood there studying the room. It was plain. Just like a mortal's room, but not my kind of room. I looked around to see if anyone was looking. No one was so I waved my hand and the room turned black. The air in the room smelled liked death. I snapped my fingers so that the mist made sure the mortals won't figure out that this master piece looked like before.

I heard panting and I smiled, "Quite a run wasn't it?"

I felt a glare and heard him saying, "Yeah! Sure it was!"

I chuckled and said," Unpack because we are meeting the others in about 20 minutes."

I heard him moan and sigh, "Fine."

I nodded and did the same. I didn't bring much, but I knew it was enough. I had brought clothes, a tooth brush, tooth paste, some boxers, and a sweatshirt.

I put my boxers, clothes, and sweatshirt in one of the drawers. I snapped my fingers and with a POOF the letters H-a-d-e-s was engraved on it. I nodded in satisfaction and looked at the time. It read 4:15. 15 more minutes.

Then the fun begins.

**DogsAreAwesome – was that long enough? PLEASE answer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO sadly.**

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry about not updating soon. I usually update every week, but I couldn't because I was extremely busy! Now I know the feeling of A LOT of stress! Here is the next chapter!**

Percy's POV:

After we unpacked and everything we came to my room for the meeting. It felt so awkward because our dads, who never had fun, were going to experience 'fun' soon.

There are different facts of fun. To my dad it was looking at fish and saying hi to them. Sure they were nice, but not exactly the best type of fun.

We walked out together silently together. I thought Argus was making the silence before, but turns out that we were not 'bonding' very well.

When we stepped out of the building I smiled and remembered what Annabeth told me before. Hershey Park's history started in 1903 and Milton S. Hershey, a son of Hermes, surveyed a site along Spring Creek that would be suitable to his park. Yeah, her egg head facts rub on me.

Then I remembered that I forgot to IM Annabeth! Paul still thinks instant messaging.

I panicked and since my dad could read my mind he nodded. I gave him a grateful smile and ran off, leaving a confused Thalia and Nico.

I willed water out of a plant and hurried to the bathroom. No one was there. I sighed with relief. I went inside a stall and sprayed the water on a prism I had in my pocket. I threw a drachma in and said, "O Iris, Goddess of rainbows, please show me Annabeth Chase at camp half-blood."

Annabeth's face showed up and turns out she was reading a book. I said in a funny voice, "Guess who?"

She turned quickly while putting her hand on her dagger, but when she saw me she smiled and let go of her dagger.

She said, "Hey seaweed brain! What took you so long? Did you get there safely?"

I replied, "Whoa Annabeth! One question at a time! Yes, we did get here safely and I kind of forgot to IM you, but at least I didn't forget!"

She smiled, "You're such a seaweed brain!"

I gave her my _you know you love me _smile and replied, "I'm _your_ seaweed brain."

She rolled her eyes, "You're so cheesy sometimes."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "I'm going to miss you a lot you know."

She grimaced for a moment, "Yeah…. Promise me you'll be safe."

I nodded, "For you, but I don't get why you're so worried. The big three is with us."

Annabeth looked down, "Percy, many people hate the gods and want revenge. Do you want examples? Kronos is a good one."

I looked at her, "Hey, I saved Olympus' butt many times so count me safe."

She scrunched her eyebrows, "Ok," She looked at me, "Now go have some fun."

I was confused at first, but then I realized I had to 'bond'.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I raised my hand at cut my hand through the mist. My smile stuck to my face and I walked to the door of the bathroom.

When I opened the door I saw a frightened Thalia, worried Zeus, 2 laughing emos *thunder rumble*(Sorry Hades and Nico), and a freaked out dad.

What just happened?

I looked at Nico, but he was too busy laughing like there was no tomorrow. Oh, Nico, Nico.

I looked at my dad and he mouthed, "Don't mess with Hades."

I looked at Hades with fear and respect. I squeaked, "Have mercy on me!"

He stopped laughing for a moment, looked at me, and started laughing again.

I gained confidence, but when you looked at the others' faces you would probably freak.

BETTER RUN!

**A/N: How was that? Good or bad? Please R&R! Also, Merry Christmas! This is my gift to you! Coolnerd18 out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'M SO SORRY, MY FELLOW READERS! MY DAD HAD DISCONNECTED INTERNET SO I COULDN'T UPDATE! PLEASE FOGIVE ME!**

**THIS IS REALLLLLLLLYYY SHORT! SHORT! I WROTE A REALLY LONG CHAPTER, BUT I PRESSED SOMETHING BY ACCIDENT AND IT ERASED THE ****_WHOLE _****THING! ONCE AGAIN… SORRY!**

_Hades Pov_

WHAT I DID TO THEM:

Thalia & Poseidon – they're screaming on Hershey Park's steepest rollercoaster, Fahrenheit.

Zeus – He's wacking a fake monster in a haunted house

Percy – talking to his _girlfriend_…. Bleh

Nico –he's learning from me

WHAT THEY'RE THINKING:

Thalia: _I HATE YOU! I'M GONNA DIE! AHHHHHH! GO TO THE UNDERWORLD_

Me:_ Been there, done that_

Poseidon: _Does this rollercoaster reach the sea?_

Me: _How are we related?_

Zeus: _DIE! DIE! I hope you go to the underworld!_

Me: Like father, like daughter!

Nico:_ Woah_

Me: _I know, I'm that astonishing, smart, evil…. Must I go on?_

WHEN LIFE GIVES YOU LEMONS… YOU SQUISH THEM!


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyyyyyyyyy everyone! Ok ok you're mad, I know. I stopped posting for one reason: I'm busy. All authors of fan fiction should know how the feeling of not posting feels like. So a guest said in a review that I abandoned my stories. WELL….. Not quite. Also my mom and dad took away my computer away so right now I'm using my cousin's laptop to say: I'll post if I can. From now on any author can take this story and continue it so the idea of this story will be ended with different endings. I'll still be posting my work but like I said: If I can. Also, from July 13****th**** (now) to September 2****nd**** an author can PM a chapter that continues the one before it and the best author's chapter will be posted.**

~Now I don't feel awesome~

Poseidon POV

So your dimwit of a brother just made you ride Fahrenheit with my brother's daughter?! OKAY, that it is not cool! But HEY what about the fact he turned you into a SEAL while having seal thoughts like, _Does this rollercoaster reach the sea?_ I mean this is WAY TOO FAR!

Zeus POV

Great. The king of the Gods made a fool by a stupid plastic monster. Most pathetic thing EVER! I WANT REVENGE!

Thalia POV

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Percy POV

I'm so confused right now…

Zeus POV

OH THIS IS ON! So…. Me and Poseidon just created the best plan ever! We crept up to their room and….

**A/N: Cliffhanger! We are still doing the chapter contest thingy so YOU get to decide what happens next! Sorry for the delay once again! Winner announced at July 17th!**


End file.
